Never give up
by xKittyPetrovax3
Summary: Tristan/Aurora pairing oneshot. A friend of mine asked me to write her a story so here it is.


She'd been away for so long; he'd missed her so much. There were many comforts Tristan could live without but his sister was one he could not and he'd felt her loss like the blade was in his own heart.

She'd been down too long, his little sister whom he'd sworn to protect. Every time it got worse, as Klaus' rages grew deeper, her emotions ran stronger and his want grew uncontrollably. He needed her, to remind him they were a family, not two lonely souls trapped in an eternity neither of them wanted.

But Klaus had discarded her for his new life. The fool. Alone in the mansion, acutely feeling her pain, unable to drown out her tears, he went to her, held her.

One should love one's family, above all else, should they not? But Tristan reasoned this was not a love with honour, this was not the duty of love. This was a love of needing and wanting. It was a desire to have and to hold. A desire to heal her heart and his own. He wanted it with his whole being. It was akin to the hunger that had deserted him so many years ago. He yearned, longed, wanted...her.

"He's done it again, ruined everything. Tristan, how could he?" Aurora sobbed into his neck, buried there where it was safe, his arms encircling her. Any other house and they could be mistaken for lovers. They were even in the bridal bed. Her bed.

"I know," Tristan said, forcing himself to speak and to do so evenly, with feeling but not too deeply. "He is not worth your time or your thoughts, neither of them are."

Aurora looked up, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears. She looked like a fallen Angel, not a creature of Hell. She was so human, the one strand of pure humanity left in their family.

"Why does nobody want me?" she asked, with a sad resignation that cut him as deeply as if she'd struck him, raked him with her nails. How was such a thought even possible when he loved her with all his doomed heart?

"I want you..." he started, intending to tell her he wanted her to never speak that way, to never believe it. But he couldn't utter another word. He couldn't break the sanctity of those already spoken, save to say them again, with conviction. "I want you."

She looked up at him, big glassy eyes filled with tears that she barely had a handle on. Her eyes promised him the world, all he could ever want, if he would just give her the love she so needed. He knew to kiss her, to touch her swollen lips, bitten in anxiety, would be treacherous, a mockery of a brother's love. And still...

She tasted of salt, too much sadness, too many tears but they stopped dead in their tracks and after a moment, it was just Aurora. She tasted like she smelt, like she felt. Of sweetness and the light she so desired to live wholly in.

He tried not to think too fondly on the fact she was kissing him back. To harbour such strong desires himself he could live with but to project them on to her was unthinkable. She sought comfort in his embrace, comfort in his kisses. If it pushed a boundary, so be it, to make her happy. And selfishly, to make himself happy. He wanted her, the only hope left for their cursed family. He wanted every part of her. The smile you had to earn for her to forever give it freely. The heart that had been broken and healed only to be thrown at the floor at her feet and shattered again. Her wit, her intelligence, her mind, her body, her immortal soul. He wanted her.

If she'd spoken, even in encouragement, he would have called a halt to it but she spoke with actions, pulling in closer to him, positioning herself until she was underneath him. Hiking her nightdress up above bended knees. He barely knew what she was thinking before it was upon him, her hands unlacing his breeches faster than even his eye could follow. And then he had her. She had him.

He no longer had to want her, desire her, covet her. He could feel her under fingertips, her cunt drawing him in, tight when she'd taken him without hesitation but so welcoming, wet, hot, that he didn't need to worry for her discomfort or question that she too _wanted_ as he had.

She clawed at his shirt, tearing it, wanting all of him, wanting more as Aurora always did while he was just content to have her. But as he always did, he gave her everything, throwing aside the tatters of his shirt and giving his back and shoulders over to the bite of her nails, her teeth as she moved her hips up to meet his own, connecting them more completely than blood or family ever had. He could feel every breath she took, every rush of blood with every beat of her heart. She was more alive than half the humans he'd bedded.

Feeling himself slipping, losing the strict control he held himself with, he let himself indulge his love, caressing every inch of her he could reach, kissing her neck, her cheeks, her lips until he was drowning in her, the world a haze.

In the haze, he lost his stride, bewildered for a moment to find himself moved onto his back, like he would move a human. But Aurora just grinned down at him, a watery smile that proved her heart was still broken but wasn't the end of her world anymore. He smiled back up at her, the wry smile he reserved when he promised everything would be set right and he was proved true.

She reached down pulling the hem of her nightdress until it became a flash of white soon gone. He drowned in her again, taking in the Aurora that had been kept hidden from him, reserved for her unworthy lovers. Each curve was perfectly rounded; her skin smooth where nothing could scar her. Not on the surface.

He pushed himself up, sitting, until he was chest to chest with her, not a shred of daylight between them. Fingers clutching at her hair, running through long subtle curls. She stilled to the barest rock of her hips, breathing in the air he breathed out, kissing him with every other breath, taking him so deep that he could barely focus his eyes on hers, as she struggled to hold his gaze the same.

And then her eyes closed, her head falling back until her hair was a cascade slipping through his fingers. She clenched around his cock, each shock of pleasure, each one like a ripple in a pond, sent through him until the circle between them completed and he sent pulse after pulse back into her.

He pressed himself to her chest, arms closing around her body in an abject refusal to let go of her now he had her. She didn't push him off, she didn't run, she just threaded her fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to his head.

"Tristan, had I known..." she started wistfully before shaking her head."No, I will not start this with regrets. What I should have said is - Tristan, I want you too."

"I do hope you'll forgive me if I'm being presumptuous but I had rather hoped that was the case. What with..." He flicked his eyes upwards, unable to stop himself grinning a touch smugly. He'd got everything he'd ever wanted, after all, and made Aurora happy at the same time. He was allowed to be happy himself. For a moment, at least.


End file.
